¿What Now?
by Crazy1500
Summary: A break is not easy to pass, but it is not impossible, as history Xibalba Death and exceeded its break, enjoy!


Hello my readers, I want to ask a great excuse for not uploading chapters to my Committed series with a Demon :( I have not had the time and really I am now raising this small series that makes while I'm on my vacation week and because I honestly do not know whether to continue with the series, mmm, good now talking about this series everything is inspired by the song What Now Rihanna generally were of the separation of these two Gods, the first chapter is the reason for the break and the second as they are going through this series is sad :( so good to enjoy this series also is related to the future character of The Book of Life: The Night and Chamuco, I hope you like it :)

Day in the Land of the Remembered, quiet, full of joy and happiness, infinite parties remained, the music so beautiful, and all the people dancing nonstop, it was Day of the Dead and as common a ruler to his other Earth favorite, mortals, and coincidentally to go with the cold, cruel ruler of the Forgotten, Lord Xibalba had appeared before his beloved wife, however, was missing from the entire city of San Angel. Certainly went looking for all these passages full of colorful gifts and decorated with food, pictures and objects that haiga loved or meant a lot to the dead person, something caught the attention of the lights beautiful view of the cemetery from a building high, a black spot teleporting everywhere, sugar Goddess smiled, who would have thought that would bring a smile for so long, the time without her husband was very hard, but it was not a break but labor issues, the Ruler Forgotten land should go to Spain for at least 10 months, your communication, letters from the Underworld, and when both became human, could make calls in tears expressing his love pain, one of the saddest and hardest stages bear.

-Xibalba ... Queen whispered faintly remembered.

-Emm, Passing my love?

During that time Death was like every woman who haiga been separated from her husband and send it to another destination, jealous and uneasy, Death was not a woman nor jealous goddess, but she can not bear to feel uneasy during that time, especially since the sister, the Queen of Darkness, ruler of the Unknown and Princess of the Moon, Night, and attempt the dreaded night, the twin of the Goddess of Sugar, and former love of Xibalba, quickly replaced by Death and separated by their kingdoms, one in the beautiful and colorful Mexico and another in elegance and seriousness of Spain.

Could it be that she was believing this.

-Xibalba, How it was your trip, came back a few days ago, the most restless and suspicious and curious eyes of the Goddess is fixed on her husband.

Everything was good, it was nothing serious fortunately, much more serious than those here my love Gods, but it was a little hard to meet my brother again, the ... has changed, said his gaze downward, voice very nervous, suspicious to her, he should hide.

-The Chamuco, your brother is a Xibalba gentleman, but must begin to get along, are family and understand that they have their differences but ... must confront together my love, with this she put her cheek warm touch of his beloved, Xibalba blushed all this, but the words did forget that warm time.

-my Sister? like this it ?, pushing the soft touch, crossing her arms with a confused look.

-am, She ... all right, in fact we went out a few times y-

?, Which ?, she went out with you-

Not in the sense dear, she is a friend of years.

And an enemy of centuries to me, we are sisters Xibalba, and I was not born yesterday, you liked that, you died for it, were trying to gain their heart-

And she just ignored me! ... Death, you must know very well that the only woman I love you, because you think I've been having some relationship with Night in Spain ?, approached Xibalba her and lifted her chin with a gloved finger, I look at her beautiful eyes were full of fire of confusion.

-Xibalba, I feel like you're not being completely honest ... my heart tells me, Death laid his hands crossed on his chest.

I ...- -The Death

-Only Wants you to speak with the truth, that's all I ask, I want you to be honest, you had something in Spain ?, Night sky clouds gathered, and everything became more and more cold and dark.

'I have to confess it, I will not live with the guilt my love, confess, just heard that one word his whole world seemed that went down.

As he ate dinner after work, your sister asked me to accompany her to her room, and then she and I, we kiss, cold rain began to fall from the sky, Death was heartbroken.

You, whispered softly kissed her ?, Goddess made of sugar.

'We were both, I swore after that nothing more happened, please Death gotta believe me.

-Creerte ?, Broke our trust, and above tried to deny it at first, I cheated, it was not uncommon in San Angel had lightning and thunder but this time the genre's wrath of the Goddess Remembered.

-The Death please Xibalba going to touch his shoulder, but when Death felt his breath disappeared in a flurry of marigolds.

He followed

Let me Xibalba not want to see you ... OUT !, she sobbed while trying to lose Xibalba, but this could at last grasp, she tried to escape the heat of his beloved, his Balby, love, you never have He wanted this and she gave up because he was too strong.

-The Death forgive me my love, please, said as he held her, loved her so much, it was his Muertita his all, was his reason for living ... but the at-fault this happened.

I need time, just please ... Leave me alone !, and with that went to their land, while she wept silently.

Death tears dried and entered his palace. Even surprising for its staff, she ordered them not to let in Xibalba, entered their chambers, and then it was time for a shower to clear all the stress.

For each of us it is a book of life, and in his answers and solutions to their problems, they were not on the last page.

-What Just do? ... Tearfully I wondered the same.

You did the right thing Xibalba, is less a bitter truth, than a sweet lie, a human girl in purple dress tried to console the cruel God.

I ... I broke his heart ... the heart Venom, he turned to the girl, who practically was the faithful friend of his master, although in past times was a creature full of hatred and incruelidad, the years have changed, making it that much more wise and even kind to his master, being human was a girl of melon skin, red wavy hair, wearing a purple heart neckline dress, the color of the skin of the creature with two heads, eyes blue, but if she wanted, or perhaps his mind was anger and fury could move to green snake eyes.

You've got to calm down Xibalba, remember that you love her and she loves you, but you need to give it some time so she can think about all this, love comes time Xibalba could not believe how a child turned into a human naive and selfish it could be so kind and understanding, at the time the he could even classify it as a sister, as she is literally part of it.

Only a small part.

Venom Thanks for your help, if you need time, that I will give, try to at least give it a sad smile, but could not.

Well love, now I think it's time ...

Xibalba snapped his finger, and the attractive woman was surrounded by purple smoke, to become the two-headed creature.

Ready to sleep my Queen ?, an employee of the closest to the Queen of Remembered asked wistfully.

If Giuliana, thank you for all your work, he said with a fake smile.

-No Of my lady, good night! my lady, left the chambers of death.

Good evening Giuliana, as the Queen used sobbed before the unforgettable memory of Xibalba, he cheated on her, few had wanted to scream, but neither the tiny sound was heard sobbed his left.

Now what? both could not go on without your love, both were confused ...


End file.
